It All Started With A Dare
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Previously called "Sleepovers Are Never Uneventful" He never thought it would go this far. It was just a simple dare. At least, He thought it was. It was a two shot but then since I left it hanging, would it be okay if I make it to a multi-chap?:D
1. Chapter 1

I got bored and this popped in my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. :(

* * *

Rachel Ann Berry's weekly sleepover was always exciting, even if it was thrown by someone like Rachel. Every Friday, All the Glee club girls (Minus Santana and Quinn) and Kurt would go to Rachel's house for their sleep over to rant about boys, boys and did I mention boys?

"Let's play!" Brittney said as she, and the others (Yes, even Kurt) dried their matching shiny cotton candy pink nail polish.

"What?" Mercedes asked, lifting her head up from the _Cosmo_ she was reading.

"I dunno, Truth or Dare?"

"That's so clichéd" Kurt said, perfecting his manicure.

"Is that a duck?" Brittney asked confusedly

"No, Honey. It's an adjective…Yeah, C'mon, Let's just play" Kurt said as Brittney continued to shoot him a confused look.

All four girls and Kurt sat in a circle with an empty water bottle in the middle of them. The first spin landed on Rachel.

"Truth or Dare" Kurt asked with a smile on his face, oh, this is going to be good.

"Dare" Rachel innocently said, completely oblivious of the look Kurt was wearing.

"I dare you to post a video of yourself…"

"Okay!" Rachel agreed readily. More publicity, she thought.

"Dancing the 'HoeDown ThrowDown'" Kurt finished with a smug look.

"I don't know the dance" Rachel said, trying to find an excuse

"Here, I'll teach you" Brittney volunteered happily.

After 30 minutes, several roaring of laughter from Tina, Kurt and Mercedes, Rachel was wearing Brittney's costume from when they did 'Last name' (Which she brought "just in case")

"I hate you" Rachel said surly over the laughter of Tina, Mercedes and Kurt as the camera started to roll

At the second spin the bottle landed on Mercedes who smartly picked truth ( She apparently would rather Marry Mister Schue, Do _it_ with Matt and Kill Puck)

Next to Mercedes was Tina who admitted Selena Gomez did look 'hot in her skinny jeans'. After Tina was Brittney to readily agree to dance the time warp while wearing a feather boa.

Finally the bottle landed on Kurt

"Dare" he said confidently. Nothing, NOTHING can embarrass him more that he already has at some point of his life.

The girls went into a huddle. They had to think hard for Kurt. They need to spend this wisely; they're given very few moments by the sleep over gods to embarrass the unembarassable Kurt Hummel. They thought long and hard. Sometimes glancing at the incredibly bored Kurt, still trying to figure out what to do.

"Oh, Honestly! What are you girls planning there? My wedding?" He snapped. He was getting incredibly bored and Kurt Hummel never gets bored. NEVER.

They got out of the huddle looking very smug, except Brittney, who was grinning innocently.

"We dare you to wear…"

"Whatever. Yeah sure" He was use to wear outrageous outfits, but of course they always need to compliment him (He still didn't get why he got so many confused looks when he wore that corset)

"This" Brittney said, taking out her WMHS cheer leading uniform from her bag. Why she brought that, no one knows.

_Oh, Shit. _

"And these" Rachel said going to her closet to take out a blond wig, which she use when she auditioned for _Glinda_ when they're local theater did _'Wicked_', and a water bra, she still didn't know how she got that to her closet.

There are very few times in life when you see Kurt Hummel wearing the look he was sporting now. His eyes were as big as plates, as round too. His perfectly shaped eyebrows were practically reaching his hair line. He had also sucked in his cheeks so right now he resembled a very surprised goldfish, whose skin resembled an incredibly ripe tomato.

"And go to Puck's house and pretend that your car is broken" Tina and Mercedes finished in a singsong voice.

"And remember" Rachel said, smiling like she had just successfully stolen from the government. "If you don't do the dare you have to wear a swim suit to school from a whole week."

Kurt's mind suddenly replayed to the moment he said that same thing to Rachel when she tried to argue about her dare.

Crap.

After a few moments of looking like a goldfish, Kurt composed himself. _Might as well, _he thought_, I'm young; I'm suppose to do shit like this. _"Fine"

"I wanna do make-up!" Brittney excitedly said.

_Oh, this is going to be good._

Noah Isaiah Puckerman was bored. He never really liked being bored. He had already tried, and failed, to fix his stuff. He had already "talked" to Santana on her cell but she got cut off, she was incredibly over her limit. He even tried to read those books his mom gave him, but he never got pass the first page. He even did his homework for crying out loud!

He half-heartedly strummed his guitar. He hated these moments. He tended to over think at moments like this. And it SUCKS! He hated thinking.

"Oh, dear!" said a female voice outside. His ears perked up like those dogs when they hear their food bowls being filled. Yum. "How am I going to fix this?"

Puck looked outside. He couldn't believe his luck! A clueless cheerleader had broken down her car right in front of his house!

He ran outside, but not without checking himself out. He looked pretty decent. We wore a simple gray t-shirt under his Letterman jacket and sweat pants.

"Hey! You need help?" He said approaching the girl. He had a good view of her backside for a good 20 seconds and man! Her ass was, if rated from one to ten, was a freakin' ten. He can't wait to tell the guys!

The girl turned around, her blond hair bouncing gracefully. "Hi. Can you help me? My car won't work" She said, her adorable lips in a pout and her beautiful blue eyes blinking at him.

This is going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps! Finally wrote a chapter two! Am so proud!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Sad:(

* * *

Kurt turned to see Puck who, how could he put this?, looked hotter than a ball of fire.

Damn, he should stop that.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even to Mercedes, but he had recently developed a tiny, minuscule, incredibly small crush on Puck. How can he admit it? This is Puck we're talking about. PUCK! The guy who successfully lead the football and hockey team to nail his lawn furniture on his roof. The guy who tormented him half his life. It was a bit pathetic, really. Falling for his bully. It sounds like a bad made for TV movie.

He just couldn't explain it though. Was it the muscles? The voice? The animal magnetism? Whatever it was Kurt wanted it to go away. Fast.

"Hi," Kurt said in, weirdly, a British accent "Can you help me? My car broke down"

Kurt could practically see Puck's mind work: _English chick, blonde, Hot!_

I can't believe I like this guy, Kurt thought a bit wearily.

"I'm Puck" Puck said, extending his hand.

"Kelly" Kurt said, still in a British accent.

"So you an exchange student, Kelly?" Puck asked, popping open the hood and bending down. Giving Kurt a great view of his ass.

"Y-you can say that" Kurt stuttered at the site of Puck's incredibly toned ass.

"Where ya from?"

"Oxshott, England" Kurt answered, remembering all those 'Shopaholic' books he read.

"Where ya staying at?"

"Erm...Uhm" Oh, Shit " At Rachel's. Rachel Berry. Do you know her? We ran out of soda so I volunteered to go to the store and buy some. I got a bit lost, I guess"

"Okay, so can I ask why you're wearing a WMHS cheerleading uniform or should I wait for the whole squad to cart wheel by?"

Kurt let out a giggle and replied "This is just a little thing the girls wanted me to wear. Why? You don't like it?"

Puck turned his head to face and said "I think it's awesome" and gave Kurt a little wink

Kurt wanted to scream or shout or burst out laughing or cart wheel down the street. Anything just to release the bubbling emotions in him. But instead he stood there, hands together, trying to look like an innocent, blond girl in a cheerleading uniform.

They continued to flirt/talk while Puck tried to fix his car.

"I'm sorry, Kelly" Puck said lifting himself from the hood and slamming it shut. "I can't seem to fix your car."

Of course you can't, Kurt thought, unless you can find a replacement wire for the one I cut.

"But hey!" Puck said excitedly, again resembling a very eager dog. "Why don't you stay at my house while I call for a mechanic. I have a friend, Hummel. You know him? I mean, you should cause he usually goes with the girls during their little sleepovers and stuff. Anyway, I'll try to ask him if he can arrange a pick-up"

"Kurt?" Kurt asked, a smile daring to form on his lips. "Yeah, I've met him. Seems nice"

"He is" Puck said, suddenly looking distant "Oh, hey! It's ringing"

Oh, shit! Kurt thought as his phone started to ring

"Aren't ya ganna answer that?" Puck said indicating the ringing phone in Kurt's pocket.

"Er, Yeah" Kurt said taking his phone and walking further down the street, out of earshot.

"Hellooooooo?" Kurt answered a bit agitated.

"Hummel?" Puck asked "Are you okay? You sound iffy"

"I'm good" Kurt said "You wanted something, Puck? I'm in the middle of giving Rachel a facial" Kurt lied, wanting to end the phone call quickly

"You friend Kelly is here and her car broke down. Care to pick her up?"

"Okay. We'll be there. Anything else?"

"N-n-nothing. Bye" Puck said sounding flushed.

Kurt looked at his phone with a weird-ed out expression. Kurt walked back to Puck who, weirdly, was smiling.

"Their coming. So ladies first?" Puck asked, beckoning Kurt in his house.

"Oh,hey mom!" Puck said, as a harassed looking forty year old woman with graying hair came out of the kitchen. "This is my friend, Kelly"

The woman turned to the pair and smiled "Oh, Noah! I finally found you" She turned to Kurt and smiled at him "Hello, dear. Noah" She turned back to Puck "Can you take care of your sister's girl scout club while I go to the store"

"Yeah, Sure, ma" Puck said and then looked at Kurt who shrugged and nodded

Mrs. Puckerman smiled at them and turned to the unseen crowd of little girls behind her.

Suddenly, in a flash of brown and green, Kurt was tied up, facing Puck and locked in the closet.

Crap.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, School is here so I may not be updating for a while. But I will _always_ update before two months hits by. Y'all good?

**VERY IMPORTANT AN: This is written in Puck's point of view. SO Kurt right now is Kelly. And That's how I'm going to be writing chapter's; first in Kurt's then in Puck's.**

Disclaimer: I own glee as much as I own a castle (I don't)

* * *

"Is this how you American's greet guest?" Kelly asked Puck, who was currently tied to her in a coat closet.

"Er. No" Puck answered awkwardly. Well, it was hard not to be awkward right now, seeing as he was tied face to face with a girl he really liked. "My sister just became a girl scout and she's been practicing tying people together for a week now.

Kelly looked thoughtful for a moment "From where I'm from, We do different things when we're stuck in closets" She said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

_She wasn't…no!_ Puck thought. _But then again, _she_ was the one who brought it to attention._

"Yeah" Puck said coolly Puck said, trying to sound cool "We do that here too"

WTF?

"Well, I think we should bring our country's culture together. Don't you?" Kelly said, getting closer to Puck with that look in her eyes usually Puck had

"Yeah" He said, his voice getting husky "I think we should"

Puck was leaning in. He was so close He could feel Kelly's breath on his lips. He could-

"HEY NOOOOOOOOOOOOAH" Screamed the annoyingly shrill voice from the other side of the door. "ARE YOU DONE MAKING OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND YET?"

_No,_ Puck wanted to shout, _Now leave us alone so I can continue_

But Puck was a _nice_ big brother so he just said; in the calmest voice he could manage "Annie? Can you let us out please?"

"SING THE MAGIC SONG FIRST!"

Puck let out a sigh;_ I am a nice big brother. I will not kill my little sister at night nor will I stuff her toys down the toilet _"Kitchie Kitchie coo means that I love you"

"Yay!" Cheered the group of girls behind the door as the door opened quietly. Kelly and Puck blinked at the sudden light. They were surrounded by a group of seven year olds in matching brown and green uniform

"Hi!"Said the girl, with dark hair and the same intense auburn eyes Puck had, as she purposefully stepped in front of Kelly "I'm Annie. And thaaats "

Kelly looked at the girls that surrounded her

"Did you _really_ live in England?"

"Did you meet the prince?"

"Are you royalty?"

"Do you have a crown?"

"Did you live in a castle?"

"Are you related to Harry Potter?"

"Do you have a wand?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Well, girls" Puck said, dragging Kelly from the group "We enjoyed meeting you but we gatta go upstairs now"

"You're not going anywhere" Annie said, stepping in front of the couple, her hands on her hips "Mommy said you two are our scout leaders while she's out. That means you two are going to stay here until she comes back"

"No way we're ganna do that"

"You have to or else I'm telling mommy you dunked my head in the toilet again!"

"I DID NOT!"

"Mommy doesn't know that, does she?" Annie said evilly

_I am not going to kick her _Puck thought to calm himself down _I will not kick my seven year old sister_

Puck let out a sigh "Fine" he said I a strangled voice "What do you want us to do?"

"All we lack now is our 'Star' badges" Annie said

Puck was thoughtful for a moment, then sudden inspiration hit him "I have an idea"

Puck climbed out of him window to the roof, two beer cans at hand. He passed by his sister, who eyed the cans but said nothing. They had agreed to a mutual understanding, she wouldn't bother him or Kelly anymore an in return he'd allow them in his room for their telescope

"Nice sister" Kelly said as they closely sat next to each other on the roof, their arms touching.

Puck decided he would take it slow with Kelly. I mean, It wasn't everyday an amazing girl would practically fall from the sky. He had to cherish this, you know? Try to make the most out of it

But it was hard. With Kelly's soft looking, light pink lips. And that sultry smile she always had, it took every ounce of strength Puck had not to grab her by her shoulders and kiss her like never before

_I should be given an award_ Puck thought

"Yeah, I know" Puck said handing her the beer can "Mom's favorite, what do you expect"

"She gave him a small smile "I never had a sibling" She said conversationally

"Lucky you" He said and clinked his can to hers

Then, Puck did the oldest trick in the book. He faked a yawn and dapped his arm to Kelly's shoulder and leaned in with nonchalance

Kelly turned to face him, as though asking 'Do you want to?'

Of course he wanted to! It was hard playing it slow. He was freakin' Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, _the_ Puckzilla! When he wanted someone, he got out to get her. He wasn't going to slink away like a pansy

He leaned in, their noses touching. Her eyes fluttered shut and Puck did the same. Their foreheads were touching. He knew their lips were less than centimeters away He was so close, he-

"And I thought Kelly was in trouble" said a voice from the street.

They broke away to see Rachel, Brittney, Mercedes and Tina on the pavement, looking at them with amusement in their faces

"Oh, don't let us stop you" Mercedes said with a smirk "Please continue"

Puck cursed in his head as Kelly went back inside

"Where's Kurt?" Puck found himself asking as though is mouth was no longer connected to his head

'We didn't want to come"

"Oh…"

"Anyway, we're ganna go now" Tina said as they walked back to Rachel's car

"Oh okay. Bye"

"Bye" Kelly said

Puck watched their retreating backs, disappointment spreading all over him, I guess I'll never fell those soft lips. Unless…

"Hey Kelly wait!"

Kelly wheeled around, a small smile playing on her lips

"Yeah?"

"So listen. Can I take you out Friday night?"

"Wow" Kelly said "Listen, Puck, I er-"

"She'll go!" The girls said in chorus

"Pick her up at my house at seven" Rachel said with authority

They all exchanged numbers and Puck gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you Friday" he whispered as she entered the car. They all gave him a wave good bye as Rachel drove them away.

"I like here" Annie said conversationally as Puck went up to his room. All the other girls had already left and only Puck and Annie were in the house. He was starting to wonder which store his mom went to.

"Me too" He said distractedly

"Maybe now you wouldn't think about the other cheerio that much"

"Maybe…"

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
